There are two of them
by Lone Voice
Summary: Sequel to pudding, Its delivery Day! and they get a little more then they expected. review please.


Disclaimer- I own nothing Buffy

Summery- sequel to Don't Touch the pudding, its delivery Day!

The morning had started out great! But, on this morning something even better was going to happen then just waking up next to her wife. Who just gasped out in shock, and clutched her swollen, eight and a half month, belly. LET THE GAMES BEGIN!

"Buffy…" Reaching over and gently shacking her wife tiring to wake her.

"What?" Came the muffled reply from the depths of the pillow were Buffy's head rested.

"My water just broke." Was all she really needed to say.

The silence that followed was short but filled with shock. Then Buffy jumped into action.

"OH MAN! Are you ok do you need anything, what can I do should I call someone?" and she just kept ranting till Tara reached out took Buffy's hand and gave it a calming squeeze.

"Calm down sweetie, I'm all right just please get the bag and the cell phone and get me to the… AH!" The contraction cut her off.

Buffy grabbed everything and stuffed it the bag slung it over her shoulder and gently picked up Tara. Taking the steps as quickly but safely as she could Buffy carried her out to the car and then placed the bag and Tara in the back seat then went back in to get Dawn.

"Dawn! Get in gear we're going to the hospital!" She had never seen her sister move so fast. Dressed and ready to go seconds after she called.

"What do you need me to do Buffy and I'll do it?" Buffy smiled.

"Need you to sit in back with Tara and call the family while I drive." And she walked back out to the car. Then rushed back in and picked up the keys

"Might need these" and rushed back out.

When all was set to go Buffy took off like a shot. When the battle with the first was won and ever potential made a true slayer, Buffy had taken some much needed time off to figure out what she was going to do next. Along the way to finding herself she ran into Tara, at first she freaked but when it was proven that she was the real deal she had broken down and confessed many for her darkest secrets. Tara had then joined her and for two years slowly fell in love, also didn't hurt that they were true soul mates ether. And at the end of their trip Buffy had proposed and married Tara MaClay-Summers. That had been a good day in the life that was Buffy's.

But when they had gone home Tara had some droughts that were well justified but Buffy know that the old crew would welcome her back once they knew it was her.

"How you Doing Back there baby?" the traffic was a little tight but they were moving, slowly, but moving.

"As about, as well as anyone HAVING A FUCKING BABY!" another contraction hit and the time between was getting shorter.

"Just remember to breath Honey, we're almost there." And the line of cars move opening up the off ramp to the hospital. Buffy shot out an up the ramp. Dawn was not happy.

Buffy had been right after some freak outing and wigging, as well as sorrow from Willow, Tara had been let back in to every once hearts. Dawn had been ecstatic when she saw Tara, believing that she had died and Dawn had lost another mother figure in her life. They had been back for nearly a month when Tara had started throwing up in the mornings and having bazaar cravings. Some wondered and many could not understand, but Buffy and Tara knew, the Doctors appoint only confirmed what they already thought. Tara was pregnant. But seeing as Tara had no contact with men in that way, Willow had been enlisted to help. After declaring if Buffy's baby they then went on with their lives only this time working in plans for the baby. And now that Baby wanted to see the world for its self.

"God damn it Buffy harry!" Time was running out, but they had made it and was loading Tara into a wheel chair and rushing her off for delivery with Buffy at her side all the way.

"Sorry miss but you can't go back there" oh that was the wrong thing to say.

"What? I'm sorry but I could have sworn you just said I could not go back."

"That's right only Spouses are allowed back there at this time." This man was seconds away from a black eye.

"Look you ass, that is my WIFE and I am her WIFE, now let me go back or I swear that there will be hell to pay if I'm not there for the birth of my daughter." Something in her tone must have convened him because he held the door open and let her pass.

"Leave it ta' B to scare 'em ta' death" chuckled Faith.

"Well it got the job done, but he looked about ready to wet himself when Buffy turned and glared at him."

"Yep, he did Will, and now we play the waiting game." After Xander's comment every one sat down to wait. Minuets passed and people started to fidget.

"Anyone got any Cards" piped up Dawn.

-DILEVERY ROOM-

"GOD DAMN IT BUFFY! THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" cried a sweaty and nearly exacted Tara to her wife that has been bravely holding her hand the whole time they were here.

"I know sweetheart and you can yell at me all you want later, but right now you need to breathe."

Buffy had so many emotions running through her at this moment, worry, elation, pride, anxiety, and strangely peace. The woman that literally was the other half of her soul was giving life to her daughter.

The doctor poked his head out from between Tara's legs and said that it was time to start pushing on his mark. When another contraction hit he called for her to push. With a great heave Tara bore down and let out a cry. The Doc said stop and she flopped back on the bed waiting for the next round.

"I am so proud of you Tara, and you look so beautiful, you doing great just a little more baby, just breathe."

Tara turned to look into shining hazel eye and could make out a pit so deep and full of love that she started to cry a little.

"I love you Buffy"

With at gentle smile and a sweet kiss to the forehead the reply was.

"I love you to Tara" then whimpered as she had her hand crushed again 'thank you slayer powers'.

Nearly two hours plus change they heard a cry and the doc announced it was a girl. The new parents were thrilled; they saw her handed off to a nurse for cleaning and a check up. The lovers kissed, but it was cut short when another contraction ripped through Tara. What was going on?

"Well it looks like there's another one in there, how did we miss that?" How was a good question?

Less the half an hour later another cry was heard and another girl was born.

"Congratulations ladies you are now the proud parents of a set of twin girls!"

When everything was cleaned up the nurses came back with the new babies and handed then to Buffy and Tara. They smiled and cradled their young digging into blankets and counting fingers and toes. Thou the second baby were a shocker they were no less happy that she was here, but they did have to come up with another name for her. They spent some time passing their daughter back and forth and feeding them they came up with another name. So when the nurses came to get them for the nursery they could be identified.

"Rebecca Joy MaClay-Summers" handing off the first born

"And little Juliet Dee MaClay-Summers" passing off the second born.

Buffy sided and stood up and kissed Tara lovingly before heading for the door.

"Better go tell the other, Willows going to flip when she hears that there's two of them" laughing lightly "Get some sleep love you've earned it" and walked out.

-Waiting Room-

"Got any twos?" asked Kennedy.

"Go fish" said Dawn.

Ken picks up a card from the deck and hoots.

"Hay looks it's a two, that's another pair!"

Between Kens partying and gloating they didn't see the door open and reviling a tired but glowing Buffy. Faith heard the noise and looked up from the year old magazine she was skimming through. Tosses to the table beside her and jumps up.

"B!" catching the attention of everyone else and they rushed up to join her, bombarding Buffy with questions.

"Boy or girl, sis" was the one that got through. And Buffy smiled a huge pride filled grin and answered.

"They are both girls." And she waited. They were all quite for a long time.

"What?" came from Giles taking off his glasses and cleaning them with deliberately slow strokes.

"You heard me they're both girls" and gave an even bigger smile. When the news sank in every one exploded with more questions.

"How could you have missed the other baby B, wicked hard to miss ya knows?"

Buffy shrugged and turned around.

"Don't really know, but I also don't care, I love them both, come on lets go see them now, Tara is resting so it should be ok." They all harried off to the nursery ward.

When they got there Willow pressed up to the glass and let out a sigh.

"They're adorable Buff!" and then turned to Kennedy with a pleading look.

"Wha… No Will not now, will talk about it later ok." Kissing her girl and then turning back to the window.

Buffy was in a trance like state, one arm up over her head and leaning said head against the glass she just stared at the. She never knew that such over welling or so powerful emotions could exist, but her she was and she was ready to die for both sets of baby blue eyes. She did a double take, was it her or did both have one eye seem darker than the other? 'Oh well' she thought and went back to basking. When Dawn heard the nursery doors open she saw a nurse trying to get Buffy's attention.

"Hey Buffy look," Then poked her sister in the side, resulting in Buffy giving a grunt.

She then noticed the nurse and walked over.

"Yes?"

"Would you like to have their foot prints on your shirt and a souvenir?" the nurse smiles when she saw the small blonds face light up. She took that as a yes, and asked her to follow.

It was a blessing that she just happened to be wearing a plain white T-shirt that day. RJ went first and Buffy signed her name below the print. Then it was JD's turn, she squirmed a little but her prints were added to the shirt as well as her name then at the bottom Buffy put the date and the times of her daughters births, then thanked the nurses and left.

"Hey guys I'm going to see Tara, why don't you all come back tomorrow ok, oh, and could someone pretty please, buy another crib, or really two of everything please." Giving the grope the Buffy pout hoping someone would cave and do it. She stuck out the lip a little farther when she saw Xander fidget.

"Alright I'll do it, just please put that away" Buffy smiles in triumph.

"See all of you tomorrow" and gave them each a hug.

"Still can't believe it, Buff you have twins!"

"Ya, I do Wills', Ya I do." She smiles blissfully.

-Tara Room-

Creeping in slowly so not to wake her love, sat down in the chair next to the bed and watched her soul mate sleep. She looked even more beautiful than before. Some would think that she looked a mess but not to Buffy, never to Buffy. The clock on the wall softly ticked away the second and the gentle breathing of Tara slowly put her to sleep. As she slept, she dreamed, of a house with a big yard and toys scattered around in random places and happy laughter floating in the air. Her waking self smiled, she had found it, that peace she had been looking for ever sense she had been called. Now that she had it, she was never letting go. Shifting some and getting more comfy, she settled and dreamed more of the times to come with both her wife and two daughters.

**-The End-**


End file.
